


the boring stuff

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Noliv Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: The prompt: "liv and noah being domestic... cooking, singing silly songs, cleaning the house, having relaxed evenings together"





	the boring stuff

Noah is, quite frankly, a disaster in the kitchen and Liv isn’t entirely sure how he hasn’t died of food poisoning yet.

So, everyday, she starts asking him what he’s eating for dinner and more often than not, she stages an intervention and goes to his house to cook some proper food. He helps, of course, but just for safety measures, Liv limits his contribution to cutting the vegetables and setting the table for them to eat at. Afterwards, he always thanks her for dinner with a kiss and does the dishes.

Sometimes they watch TV, sometimes they don’t.

Sometimes she stays over, sometimes she doesn’t.

Liv spends more and more time at his place. She goes there to do her homework, to practice her music. All things she could do at home, but home doesn’t have him telling her fun facts about historical figures, doesn’t have him humming along to the songs she’s playing while working on a painting, doesn’t have him in general.

-/-

She’s been at his place for a week now.

No real reason why, she just keeps on showing up after school and he seems happy to see her every time.

Luckily, his closet has garnered more and more items belonging to her over the time they’ve been together, so it hasn’t been necessary to go home yet, to pop the little bubble they’ve been in for said week.

Every morning, they kiss each other goodbye at his doorstep. It’s kinda become their thing.

They’re both going to school, but their relationship isn’t public yet and Liv would like to keep it like that for a while; she’d like to bask in the happiness their little secret gives her for a little bit longer. Their limited interaction at school is filled with secret smiles, with subtle winks, with very obvious glowing and bliss. Honestly, how no one has noticed anything yet remains a mystery.

They go home separately, only to greet each other at the front door, again with a kiss and start their evening together.

They water the plants together; they go grocery shopping together.

She cooks, he cleans; she sings, he paints.

Liv catches Noah staring at her, a box of paper between his arms, while they’re in the midst of taking out the trash.

“Have I told you how much I love doing this with you?” he says.

Liv looks at her hands holding the trash bag and looks back at Noah with a confused expression: “Doing what exactly?”

“Everything.” He shrugs. “Cleaning, cooking, taking the trash out.” He lifts the box slightly.

“So the boring stuff?” Liv asks while one of her eyebrows goes up.

“The boring stuff isn’t so boring when you’re around.”

It’s a really sweet thing to say but the current situation—she has an actual trash bag in her hand—and the genuine look of love in his eyes as he looks at her just makes her laugh.

Of happiness, of amusement, of love.

“You’re such a weirdo,” she manages to tell him between laughs. “How are you making taking the trash out romantic?”

Noah grins before winking and finally goes outside into the chilly evening air to deposit the box he’s holding. Liv does the same with the trash bag and

Before Noah can go inside the house again, Liv grabs his arm and pulls him closer. Her eyes scan his face and a smile graces her lips as she caresses his face.

“I love being here too, Noah,” she says sincerely before brushing his lips with hers.

It’s kinda become their thing, kissing on his doorstep.


End file.
